1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lesion detecting system to be brought into a body to be examined for detecting a lesion by using the reaction with a tumor marker, bleeding and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current digestive cancer screening is performed by examining occult blood in feces and examining blood. Examination of occult blood in feces is a technology for detecting the presence of bleeding in a digestive tract from feces of a subject. Blood examination is a technology for diagnosing the presence of a cancer by detecting an amount of a tumor marker contained in serum.
In addition, detection of a tumor marker ejected from a digestive cancer in feces has been attempted.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-200015 discloses a medical capsule apparatus for sucking bodily fluids in a body cavity of a living body and examining the sucked bodily fluid.